The invincible king
by KageSekai
Summary: In a trip to the Nordic lands, an unfortunate event appears out of nowhere, where a god of chaos warns and threatens to start the Ragnarok, then a 2nd god appears, but upon seeing a young man with a resemblance to his old enemy, Puts in great trouble the young Japanese, now, Kusanagi Godou must fight and stop both gods or the world will end.


**Title.-The invincible king.**

 **Fic: Campione !: Matsurowanu Kamigami to Kamigoroshi no Maou.**

 _In a trip to the Nordic lands, an unfortunate event appears out of nowhere, where a god of chaos warns and threatens to start the Ragnarok, then a 2nd god appears, but upon seeing a young man with a resemblance to his old enemy, Puts in great trouble the young Japanese, now, Kusanagi Godou must fight and stop both gods or the world will end._

* * *

 **Prologue.**

The sunlight that gave security to the people, who drove away the darkness that surrounded the people, so bright and beautiful that ruled in the sky, the star king, which was on the head of thousands, that his Time, he could force people to awaken from their peaceful dreams and that was noticeable at that very moment.

In the beautiful ocean, so vast as infinite, of such a pure color that it was possible to see the fish swimming, which one could happily swim (though not advisable), where people could enjoy a boat trip or a cruise, to their Instead, activities such as diving or simply swimming calmly, fishing was also a very entertaining option, if you had the patience for it.

And in the midst of that infinite and beautiful ocean, there was a great ship, a rather elegant cruise, which, with a space of almost 325 passengers (in pairs and some solitary ones), in a room, A huge luxury cabin, was not a Suite, but could be compared to them, although it really was not to your liking.

In the stateroom, sitting on a bed and staring out a window at the blue sky, a young man of 16 years or so appeared, a slightly hazy black hair of obsidian tonality, a dark complexion, a good face, but could not be called Handsome, that young man wore a blue long-sleeved shirt and a light black sweater in addition to wearing a black pants but with a large amount of cloth, as if he wanted to avoid the cold.

But those clothes were right, because of how close he was to his destination, a place as cold as it can be, even with the sun at its maximum power, right now the cold and the heat were fighting and the cold win, that's why He had to wear very warm clothing and avoid the cold, windy, abyss of the Nordic lands.

A sigh came out of the young man's mouth, because of the air, it was totally visible, his face was tired, his eyes were tired, his expression bored, or possibly only heaviness.

\- I can not believe I really have to do this - Said the young man who did not look away from the ground - Thinking that he would really go this trip - I sigh heavily.

It all started with the end of June, but in early July, I'm about to start the summer holidays, but before I even started, I ended up going to Nordic lands, in a small town near Finland and Sweden, all for an order Of his grandfather.

It all started 2 weeks ago.

On Monday, after returning from his school, the Jounan Academy, the young man returned to his home, a two story house that was a bookstore, which had endured since World War 2, where four people lived, although they appeared to be alone 3 people.

His little sister, his grandfather and him, were the only people who lived in that house that was once a bookstore.

His younger sister was going to spend the second year of high school in Jounan, he belonged to the tea club, besides that, he was quite dominant, with the aura of a queen in every word, something he had inherited from his mother, which Was even worse than his daughter.

His grandfather, who in his youth was a very important teacher of Japanese Folklore in a respected and prestigious university, for that very reason, he had students and teachers whom he knew very well and for his various trips of young, adult and even old, Knew many people in all parts of the world, was a very social people and even a woman killer (womanizer), because of the various connections with women he had.

When I enter her home, I notice 3 pairs of shoes in the entrance, 1 one of girls, that belonged to her sister, others were older and man who were her grandfather, but there was a 3rd pair that were almost identical to that of His grandfather, possibly a friend of his had come to visit him.

\- Onii-chan - Out of nowhere, a voice called the young man, who looked in front of him to see the owner of that voice.

She was a cute little girl, short brown hair with a bundle of ornaments on the sides of her head, a white complexion like the sweetest and soft peach, green orbs that would leave the emerald in shame, a cute, innocent but proud face , Which one could watch with great fascination, a white short-sleeved shirt under a yellow long-sleeved T-shirt and a red skirt, plus an apron, which gave him to understand that he had been cooking.

\- What's up, Shizuka? Something's wrong - he asked his younger sister, who had spoken in a somewhat concerned tone.

\- Godou, how nice that you finally arrive - Said a new voice, but in this case was male and an older person.

Leaving the room, an elderly man, between 55 and 60, but kept in good shape, his black hair that carried the entrance of some gray, a dark complexion, a little stronger than his grandson and some Black eyes like obsidian, an elegant face, he was not really handsome, but he had that strange feeling of a lady killer, a killer of women, wearing a black suit, wearing a red tie, a matching black hat with his Suit, in addition to carrying a suitcase in his right hand.

This middle-aged man was his grandfather, Kusanagi Ichirou, a former master of Japanese folklore, but because of his suit and suitcase, it was obvious that he was about to go on one of his typical trips to someone who knows what part of the world, but his Grandfather under the suitcase and put his hand in one of the pockets of the black jacket he wore and took an envelope.

\- Godou, I know it is very sudden, but a friend of mine who is currently in Germany called me, saying it is an emergency, but in turn, a colleague called me from a nearby town between Finland and Sweden, where they found A mysterious object and wish you to look at it, but I can not go to the 2 sides, therefore, in what I am going to see my friend in Germany, I need you to go to that town and bring that object - I declare your grandfather, Kusanagi Ichirou to his grandson, while giving him the white envelope - Thank you very much, the boat leaves next week, see you later.

And without even listening to the protests, which I knew he would have, Ichirou left the house at an extraordinary speed, heading for the nearest airport with the intention of going to Germany and seeing that friend who called him.

Godou, seeing that he had no choice but to do what his grandfather asked him to do, sighed heavily, opened the envelope to see the tickets, and his eyes opened with astonishment, but it was normal.

In the ticket, he indicated that it was for a very expensive cruise in one of the most luxurious and expensive suites, which was obvious, a courtesy of whoever called him, but those things were common to his grandfather to a certain extent, but it was not him , Who was to travel to that village, but he, Kusanagi Godou.

Godou, who always grew up without many luxuries or occasional by a friend of his grandfather when they invited him to go to a part of the world, but in personnel, he preferred places not so striking and acceptable to his economic style of life, So much, that ticket of the most expensive suite of the boat was an exaggeration for him, but he could not return the ticket when they already paid it.

I only pray that, on the day of departure, I could find a way to get a simple place on that cruise and not have to be in that solitary suite.

Although he thought carefully, without his grandfather, with his mother working late into the night, sometimes without returning, with him on a long journey, his younger sister, Shizuka Kusanagi as he would be.

Although he better knew how independent his younger sister could be, leaving her alone was something that did not attract attention, was not an older brother for nothing in the world, he had to think of the smallest of the family, Since there was only one ticket, obviously could not accompany him, then decided to ask him directly.

\- Shizuka - Calling her cute sister by her name, she turned to see her older brother - While grandpa and I are not, what do you think to do - Godou asked his little sister.

Godou the truth, she could understand if she said she would spend time with one of her friends, or invite friends to the house, even to call Asuka and stay for a while, even going home was not a bad idea, the Asuka's family and theirs are very good acquaintances, not for nothing were childhood friends, but apart from everything else, but had planned something, Godou could not afford to leave her sister alone.

\- My grandfather told me that, on what Onii-chan was returning or he was already returning, then he would live and in the process, take care of Sakura who is near here - I reveal the plan of the largest of the Kusanagi family young sister.

With those words, Godou calmed down, Sakura was a cousin they had and she started living alone for a short time, the truth was that she could study and realize her independence ... or that would be the logical thing.

Knowing how her cousin was in advance and how her uncle was, in addition to having talked about it, her uncle let Sakura study in Tokyo, on the condition of not being able to contact (herself) with another relative (the Kusanagi family), for What she must have lived alone, although in Sakura's case, she hoped to be able to stay with her cousins, Aunt and Grandfather Ichirou, but her father forced her to give up that plan fruitfully for her.

However, if Shizuka stayed with her, it would be very good, Godou would not say that he was not worried about his cousin, he loved her very much, besides that his cousin Sakura was very innocent, therefore, knowing that Shizuka took care of it Filled with tranquility, therefore, only had to wait the arrival of the following week to be able to go of trip.

* * *

The next thing that happened was that I managed to change with another passenger the suite I had for a less expensive room, but instead it was a more or less expensive and the gentleman, moved by the generosity of the young man, for (unconsciously) helping in his Honeymoon, gave him a lot of money and also asked him to meet with him during the trip to his destination, meet.

A new sigh was born from his mouth, noticing again the cold air that emanated the area where he was, in fact, he was not bothered by the cold, he had clothes to tolerate, but how tired he was, emotionally, a trip in this type Of cruising and with people who have done great things to climb, besides the person who was meeting for that kind man.

Godou had always considered himself a boring person, who did not have the gift of words like his grandfather, did not have that "social skill" that his grandfather had, he was only a bored 15 year old who was about to turn 16 promptly, That was everything, was a very different person from his grandfather and more if it is in the women's issue, because his grandfather at that age, already had a partner or a good relationship with various girls, his age or a little older too , And because of the great resemblance between grandfather and grandson, they considered that Godou had that talent as his grandfather to be a murderer of women.

Godou denied furtively every time the subject was touched, since the time that has not had a girlfriend or a romance, is equal to the years lived there, 15 years without a love relationship or a girlfriend, but Godou really did not care Much, after all, if he was going to find the woman he loved, to go out with time and patience, getting to know each other better and loving each other day by day.

Seeing that it was already 9 o'clock, he decided to leave his bed and go to the upper deck, they should have put the buffet and some activities to kill the cold, although it was very possible to meet that man.

* * *

On the upper floor, which had oak boards reinforced inwardly with planks of pure steel, the young 15-year-old then looked at the crystalline sea, which turned into a turquoise blue hue, while the fresh air entered his nostrils, breathing Pure air combined with sea salt.

\- As beautiful as the first day, you do not believe it, Godou-kun - Out of nowhere, an elegant voice sounded on the young man's back, but Godou knew very well who he was, then turned his head.

A handsome man about 26 years of age, possibly a short, well-groomed dark blue hair, peach-white complexion and medium-jade green orbs, a face that showed elegance and class of the highest, with a dignified black suit Of a man of business of the highest category, that man was accompanied by a beautiful woman.

A silver-silver hair, it was straight and mid-back, a slightly pale complexion and orbs as blue as sapphire, a beautiful and elegant face, as beautiful as the stars themselves, wore a white gown with late Black and a thick long-sleeved sweater, in addition to being quite warm, a straw hat that covered her from the sun, plus a ring in her exposed right hand and a necklace of jewels, a lady of high cradle without a doubt.

\- Good morning, it is a pleasure to see you so early in the morning, Hoshigawa-san and Herfaena-sa- Godou said to the man with whom he coexisted on this luxurious cruise and his beautiful wife.

\- Godou-kun, we've been told by our names, that being called by my last name is like when they talk to me, a nuisance all the time, just call me Hak- said the handsome man to the young man.

\- That's right, do not worry about anything, so call me Layla - Said the beautiful woman with a kind and loving smile.

\- Understood - Godou said with a smile on his face.

\- It only takes 1 week to reach the 1st destination of the cruise, Sweden, the air is already cold for it and gives a very good freshness to the place - Hako said while stretching his hands - But the food is also very good, let's Inside, everyone is waiting - he said and with his hand around the neck of Godou, road, carrying him with him.

Godou sighed, it would really be a very difficult request.

* * *

After that, eating a little and playing for a while in the casino, as was customary, went to the position and other activities in the bow, where everyone went in bathing suits, including the present, as Godou, who wore a Blue sky jacket and a red bathing suit with black.

But the only thing that was talked about and more about women was about Godou's information about having no partner, which seemed strange to older women, because the boy was a great party, either for his daughters or, secretly, for them.

Then, young girls approached to talk to Godou, while exposing his body, for the swimsuits of 2 pieces that they carried.

If the girls drooled for Godou when they did not know that she had no girlfriend, now to know that, they would become aggressive rabbits that would seek to catch the attention of the dangerous wolf, since Godou was really popular in the ship and more when it happens to its young age, Always won in the games of the casino, especially in 21 and Poker, that is why it was very popular in the cruise.

But for girls that was unimportant, had a good body, was not the perfect body, still had some fat, but was not overweight, because he had a well-kept body.

Godou was a little embarrassed at the moment, he really wanted to get to his destination, only 7 more days to go and it would be over.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **[Where It All Started]**

 _Part. 1_

After spending the last week at sea, finally arrived at Swedish land, in Bastad, the port was finally visible, in addition to the many boats in the bay, which indicated the end of the cruise, now only missing Go to that little hidden town and return to Japan with that thing for which they quoted their grandfather and this one quoted him to go in his place.

Getting off the boat, he quickly said goodbye to all those he met and see how to get to Milthur (invented people).

Going down to the Swedish lands of Bastad, Godou walked with his luggage more or less light, his grandfather gave him some money for the trip, but now he had much more because of the games won in the casino of the boat and with the bets against Other passengers.

The truth, Godou thought that would end that way, as in the case of the reunion of his family, where he was always called to play poker and be undefeated champion, in fact, he already had 10 times more than it cost Original ticket that had, after all, extremely rich people were those who were on that cruise, only about 8 people from normal or not very wealthy families were like passengers on that beautiful and luxurious cruise.

Godou in turn had helped other passengers not so rich, gaining more gratitude than he could tolerate, some people even gave them things or prepared some things, already had food for a whole month, money to be able to live quietly in many Places, the most incredible without a doubt was, the strong connections with people from various parts of the world, all that in 3 weeks at sea.

As a note to the margue, that ability was seldom used in Godou and was more seen in his grandfather.

Godou sighed with slight heaviness, being free was one thing, but finishing the job was now the most important, so the young man must find a way to get to the village of Milthur, then take that object and then return home in A plane trip, that was the plan opted by the young person of 15 years and next 16.

Godou walked everywhere, truthfully, did not know how to ask a person to take him to that small town hidden, but did not know how to get there, so he must find a way to get to Milthur in one way or another.

Of course, the biggest problem was, of course, the language, not that much German was studied, including French or Italian, but in itself, Godou did not know much about other languages other than his native dialect, therefore , Finding a way to reach Milthur would be very difficult for him alone.

* * *

After walking almost 4 hours in search of a person to take him to Milthur, but at that time, no one accepted, even though they did not understand Godou, the name of Milthur, in saying that place, people put a look between pen And it hurt Godou, which made him very curious.

\- In the end, I could not find anyone to take me to Milthur - I sigh as I sat on a bench tired of what had to happen - But because everyone puts that look when I ask Milthur.

\- Because it is said that a curse has fallen on that place - Said a voice at his side, then Godou turned to see who I spoke to.

A handsome Caucasian man, a short blond hair and back hair, a slightly pale complexion, bright blue and calm orbs, a handsome and well-defined face, this man wore a white sweater with the ends with a type of cotton, a Black shirt underneath and a pair of pants against the equally white cold, with black boots, but the most surprising thing was that the man spoke Japanese.

\- I am sorry to have surprised him in that way, but seeing that I had doubts and curiosities, I decided to answer the poor young teenager next to me - He responded with elegance and nobility worthy of a man with a high crib - By the way, my name is Leovardo, Leovardo Hanksero - Said the Caucasian man to the young Japanese.

\- Do not worry, I was surprised to hear someone speaking Japanese, that's all - Godou said with a smile on his face - My name is Kusanagi Godou, it's a pleasure to meet you - Respectfully said the young man to the adult - But, he had said Milthur - Godou asked about the place he was about to address.

\- It's just a rumor, but apparently a curse was present in that land, a great snowstorm, besides a cold sepulchral, although clear they are only rumors, but because a young person of Asian lands goes to that place - I ask Leovardo to Godou with great curiosity in his voice.

\- My grandfather sent me, because in that place was a strange object that wanted them to see, but a friend called him to go to Germany, supposedly something very serious happened to him, then he asked me to go in search of that object - Said Godou With a somewhat forced smile, before letting out a sigh and looking at the sky - But I'm used to this type of situations - And with an ironic smile I look at the sky - Except that I have no way to get there.

\- Let me help you then - the man said and Godou looked at him in surprise - Actually, I had to go to the village to leave some things, but none of my employees could go in time, some believed in the curse and I'm going to go in person , I just hope that they tell me that my transport is ready, so if you accompany me, I would not be so bored that way.

\- I think it's all right, after all, I doubt if I can find another way to get the people in - Godou said, shrugging his shoulders.

\- That's the attitude - the man said with a slight laugh.

Then a sound rang, the noise of the man's call alarm, which carried a last model cell phone, then answered, it took almost nothing, before hanging up, then stopped and looked at Godou - There is the transport - Then both They went to where they were where they would go.

* * *

On the roads of the forest near Bastad, a carriage driven by 2 moose (I'll say one thing, it's my story, so I can put the idiocy that I want), inside that carriage were 2 people, Leovardo and Godou.

After leaving that bank, they went to the entrance and exit of Bastad, where was a man with a veneer with the 2 elk that would take them to Milthur, due to the cold in that place, the horses did not approach so much and only the creatures Large quadrupeds can move between that cold abyssal.

Then Leovardo and Godou climbed in the chariot, Leovardo in the front of the chariot and who would lead the elk and Godou in the back of the carilla, where the cold was not so intense, thank you thing, due to its little and not So warm clothes for the cold.

Then the chariot began to move toward a fixed place, although the journey would take a whole week to arrive, because the land would fill with snow and what most delayed them, without a doubt, were the same animals, because They must rest and eat, it was really very complicated at the mere moment.

But since there were no other options, they simply accepted it.

In any case, Godou did not have a hurry to fulfill the message itself, more than anything, was to rush the fact of the luxuries that counted his trip, on the way back, things that were not really to his liking, trips to other parts Of the world with his family is one thing, but travel with luxuries just for him, was another.

But for the moment, he would enjoy the peace in that landscape, but without noticing it, his eyelids began to close, his conscience left that world to go to Morpheus and slowly, the god of sleep, took the young man in his hands.

* * *

Elsewhere in Sweden, at the top of a possible mountain or a piece of land, an adult's shadow could be seen gazing at the horizon, more accurately, the sky darkened rapidly second by second, while small snowflakes And slowly filled the earth with white and beautiful snow.

\- _"Terrible beast born with sharp claws and cursed fangs, who brings winter with his visit and covers everything with the cold, open your eyes and with your jaws, kill my equals, with your presence, point the near end, awake, My son, have your revenge against my brother and nephew, wake up and peace destroys, before my call, announces the end of the world, great wolf that the gods hunts. "_ \- After reciting those poetic words, a sound deep in the Earth sounded a simple noise that froze every living being who heard it, except the man, who smiled while listening to that length.

 _[Auuuuuuuuu]_

The sound of a howl of a wolf and one quite angry.

The man who looked at everything from above smiled with pure arrogance, nothing could stop him now, well, still a few things were missing, but nothing could stop him, whether heroes or mortals, with the awakening of that beast, he should not fear to nothing.

\- I miss a full moon and my 2nd son will come back to life, then, **[Ragnarok]** will finally start, so, I hope you are ready, my brother, soon, your kingdom and the remaining 8, will reach their end, alone , A night of full moon more - Said the man to turn away and walk slowly and with a smile on his face, while the wind gently caressed his face, with dignified elegance.

Then the man disappeared from the place, as if he had become one with the air and went out in the air.

But on earth a beast had awakened, not only from his long firecracker, but from his eternal imprisonment, with fury at those who deceived him, with the strength to hunt down anyone who had confined him, but without a doubt, Start with the idiot whose blood was still in his mouth, in his nose and in his eyes.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the way to Milthur, both the cart that carried Godou and Leovardo continued steadily and quietly.

* * *

 _Part. 2_

Lying in the chariot, beneath a warm blanket, was a warm young man with black hair, that young man was Kusanagi Godou, who by the weariness of the day had fallen surrendered to the power of Morpheus, but due to a few things, his dream Was about to end.

Starting with the sleeping time, it was obvious that he had to "release" stress on the prey, the 2nd motive was, an aromatic flavor that made his stomach growl like Chubaka, or even a dragon, all because of the hunger he had Entered

There were other reasons, but no doubt, those 2 mentioned, were those that forced him to open his eyes and show the world their orbs like candy.

Then he lifted his body, from the waist up, looking around, a quiet land that gave a beautiful air to the eyes of people who saw him, in the sky, a dark realm that was adorned by the bright and starry stars, Which gave a charming touch to everything and the one who ruled the night sky, was the beautiful full moon.

Godou was magnified as he stared at the stars, he seemed almost hypnotized with them, but before he could continue to observe the infinite stars of the night sky, that smell again caught his attention, that smell that made him wake up.

Under his sight, meeting the silhouette of Leovardo in front of a fire and a little food being heated, the same food, which forced him to wake up hungry.

Leovardo, noting that Godou had woken up, smiled elegantly, and said, - Do not be afraid, come, the food is ready - And with those words, Godou went to where his companion was.

* * *

After a while, Godou finished eating the soup that Leovardo had prepared, at the same time, he only sat still in front of the fire, but that became slightly boring, not that there were many ways to entertain in that place.

Godou, after a few minutes, stood and stretched, as he looked around, noticing the beautiful forest where he was and an idea ran through his head, something that could help him distract him a little.

\- I'm going to walk for a while in the forest - Godou said to his partner, who turned to see his partner - Being so long sitting or lying is not good for health, besides, I want to see if I find something interesting - I would lie if I said That a certain curiosity of adventurer did not strike him strongly in those moments.

\- Be careful, it is not that in these parts of the forest there are wolves or something like that, but it would be problematic if you end up losing yourself, in addition, ten - He said while throwing an object, which Godou caught and looked at a toilet paper - I exclaim with a funny Leovardo smile.

Godou put a wry smile on his face, then took out a small backpack and put the paper there, then prepared to explore the forest where he was and see better that beautiful landscape.

* * *

Walking through the forest without any concern, Kusanagi Godou calmly watched everything around him, from the trees in that place, to small animals, some just out of the corner of his eye, like squirrels on top of trees, Rabbits that quickly hide in their burrows, some rarer like a deer, was small and not an adult, but I was really surprised to see it.

Certainly the peace that lived in that place was very relaxing, causing a smile on the face of the young man, who walked quietly without any concern, but before he could continue ...

 _[AUUUUUUUU]_

A howl, the beautiful howl of a howl rang in the forest, but it sounded tired, wounded, and weak.

 _[Auuuuuuuuu]_

Again it sounded again, but this time weaker than before.

Godou then walked where I heard the sound of howl, with the clear intention to see what was howling, could not be a wolf after all, according to Leovardo they were only deep in the forest.

And even if any ordinary person had run off to find out about the existence or possibility of a wolf, he would run away ignoring the wild animal, Godou was different and wanted to find the responsible.

But as I walked decisively, something happened ...

 _[FALL] [PULL] [FALL]_

Godou's eyes opened with surprise then, for out of nowhere, in front of his eyes, snow fell, a small amount of snow came down from the sky, the cold was greater and above all, the road gradually became a beautiful And pure white.

Godou was fascinated by what his eyes showed him, it was something really beautiful and unique, but in the vicinity, that noise that was chasing was heard again, that howl that sounded weak and now close, forcing Godou to remember because he had advanced to This part of the forest in 1st place.

After a few more steps, I see behind the shrubs and trees the cause of the howling, watching the animal that should not be present, a **[Wolf]** , a beautiful wolf of a coat as white as snow itself.

Lying on the snow-white ground, his body was that of a young wolf, as he had described, all his fur was pure white, his black nose and eyes, exotic golden eyes that had hypnotized Godou, his Sharpened fangs and claws that looked like sharp razor blades, which were tied around the legs and part of the body with a rope.

The animal looked with frustration at the piece of rope that held it, but it could not be taken away, causing the animal to be incapacitated.

Godou was not tolerant to see that, therefore, he approached a little to the area where the wolf was, which upon hearing the movement of a living being, lifted his head and looked at who was approaching, a human with black hair, then showed His sharp teeth and began to grunt, in order to demonstrate his displeasure before the human being.

Godou stopped, in front of him was one of the most dangerous predators in the world, his size of fence was abnormal, was almost as big as a Bear, but Godou was fascinated, the animal showed something he had never seen in other animals in his Life, an aura of splendor, so touching and beautiful.

Godou's candy colored orbs with the golden orbs of the wolf stared at each other, Godou walked 4 steps and the wolf growled again, showing his displeasure at the approach of the human, but Godou was not intimidated.

Even when the wolf grunted at Godou's approach, he ignored that and walked to a few centimeters, about 12 or 9 centimeters or so.

Again both looked into each other's eyes, Godou crouched and stood in a seiza position, as he stared at the wolf.

Godou said, he knew that it was possible that the wolf did not understand, but knew that to approach a wild animal and a predator, should calm it first, but if the wolf thought he was going to attack it, then - will not hurt you, let me help you - Godou said as he reached for the wolf.

The animal with beautiful splendor, looked at the human's hand, his voice sounded calm and gentle, the wolf looked at his hand, his fangs were still visible, a way to show that he did not trust the human.

Again the look in the other's eyes began, with both sides willing to make his message understand the other part.

Godou slowly moved uneasily in the form of Seiza, while the wolf looked into his eyes, and in just 2 seconds, Godou was within 2 centimeters of being able to touch the wolf.

His hand was in front of the wolf, which under his head, giving Godou the understanding that he had defeated his rival.

Godou gently and delicately stroked the wolf and realized something - "His coat ... is cold" - Godou thought with astonishment, caressed more and more the beautiful animal in front of him, which closed his eyes, while he felt a warm Hand on his side, which moved gently, which was beginning to please him.

\- Well, since it looks like you will not bite me - Godou said with a slight smile, his hand moved from the side of that handsome white wolf to the rope that was catching his legs and body.

The wolf, not feeling the warmth in his body and his instincts warn him of something, looked up and looked at the young human, who was untying the rope that held him, then managed to remove it from his body and the wolf stopped and Ran a little.

I looked at his body, he was free from that annoying rope, the animal looked happy to be free again, causing a smile on the young man who had saved the animal.

Godou then stood and prepared to go back with Leovardo and be able to rest until the arrival of the day and thus to be able to continue with his trip to the lands of Milthur and in search of that important artifact that so much wanted his friend of his grandfather That Ichirou had reviewed.

When taking the 1st steps ...

\- Woof - A bark sounded on his back, Godou spinning, watching the beautiful white-coated wolf looking at him - Woof, grrr Woof, Woof grrr Woof - said the wolf, but Godou had a smile on his face.

Again, human and predator looked into the eyes, the intense golden orbs like sunlight against the candy-colored eyes, both in a battle they did not think to lose whatever happened.

They both stared at each other, without losing the eyes of their adversary.

* * *

Leovardo was waiting for his companion, who had already delayed his night walk, but not to disturb his privacy, therefore, he decided to stay waiting on his arrival, if it took longer, then he would go to look for it and see that he entertained so much.

But in what he thought, he noticed how snow began to fall, which surprised him, more when something had moved in some nearby bushes, something that did not give him good spine, so I enter the car and look among the various objects Something that would be useful against a very dangerous predator.

Although he denied this option a little, knowing that in the vicinity of the city, there was not a single animal fool enough to approach and end up being hunted, but as a wise person said one day, better safe than sorry.

With a wooden stick, I wait and from that bush came that young man with black hair, calming Leovardo, but then, following him on his back, a beautiful wolf in white fur.

That wolf was the most beautiful animal Leovardo had ever seen, but in turn, showed the fear of seeing that animal, but Godou, when he noticed it, smiled nervously.

\- Wait, it will not hurt us - Godou said to Leovardo calmly - When I went for a walk, I found him with a rope between his legs and part of his body, so help him, but he is very weak and when I try to leave, he does not He left me, then I thought, I did not want him to leave me and leave him alone to his fate and putting his life in danger - Godou said trying to explain to Leovardo the presence of the white wolf.

\- I see - Said the Caucasian man while caressing his beard and thought - Well, as long as it does not hurt us is fine, I am not a man of black heart to abandon an animal hurt to his fate if I can avoid it - Said Leovardo to his partner Accepting to carry the wolf.

\- Thank you - Godou said to Leovardo, who simply shrugged.

* * *

 _Part. 3_

The week had already passed, it was a long journey, where the snowfall did not end, every day and every night, the white snow continued to fall from the sky, while the chariot was advancing with 2 people on its back and one of its predators, but the Wolf did not attack the moose or look at them at all.

Right now, that beautiful wolf was lying on Godou's legs, the human who had taken care of him after the wounds with that annoying rope, was a mere human, but he had been helped by him, that's why he was in that place.

In the driver's area, Leovardo looked at the vicinity, the entrance of a village, obviously Milthur, which caused a smile on his face, a week of quiet carriage ride and the arrival of his destination had ended.

The moose arrived at the entrance to the town, where they stopped at the command of Leovardo, then looked inside the wagon. "At last we reach Milthur," the handsome man told his young companion.

\- I see - Godou said as he made that wolf following him stop, then with him under the carriage, where he stretched and looked around peacefully - It's a beautiful town - said Godou, looking at that place, from The simple houses where the people lived until the pure nature of that place, then he noticed how at his side was that Caucasian man who led him to such a beautiful town - I have still a pleasure to travel with you, Leovardo-san, it would be good for us Let's see another time - Godou said with a smile on his face.

\- Effectively - Said Leovardo returning the smile - Well, I have to take this to the promised area, have a good trip during this time, Godou - Said the man before returning to the driver area and make the moose continue.

Godou then looked all over the place, now he had to find the place where his grandfather's friend was and get that relic, then he could continue his return to Japan or even go directly to Germany and give that thing to his grandfather and free himself from various Problems.

So, with the note of the home where the friend of his grandfather was, Godou went to that place accompanied by that wolf that did not leave him alone.

* * *

\- So Ichirou could not come, uh, well, at least one Kusanagi will receive this - Said a person with a kind and soft voice.

In a simple house, which was near the entrance of the village, was the place where Godou's grandfather's friend was living, then Godou came to that place and explained everything to his grandfather's friend.

Now, Godou had been invited to sit down while he was looking for the object he was going to take, sitting with him at a table and that white-haired wolf behind him, lying quietly, while looking for that strange object was Ichirou Kusanagi's friend.

An elderly man of about 55 years, who had white hair by the gray hairs and a slightly tanned complexion, eyes of a clear black color, a face that demonstrated confidence and amiability, besides carrying an aura of security, besides having a Beard of closed padlock, he wore a warm suit, due to the cold of that place, in trousers and sweater very warm, that man was Jensaro Ivnaksok.

\- Well, you can not do anything to him - he said as he continued to search until - I found him - Jensaro said as he took out an object covered by a white cloth. - This is the object that your grandfather wanted to see - he said as he approached the table.

Then he put that object on the table and removed the cloth, showing a rock in the form of an animal's tusk, but a very large one, but had strangers carved on one side, something curious about Godou and if he thought well, He had a doubt.

\- My grandfather was a teacher of Japanese Folklore when he was younger, in turn, had traveled to many countries for the same, looking for things related to Japan, but obviously this is not Japanese, this would say that it is German or even The old Sweden, from the times of the Vikings, then, because he wants my grandfather to see them - asked Godou to Jensaro, who smiled with kindness.

\- I also thought about those cases, but when I asked someone, he told me that he was not modern German, but actually of the Viking's age, but I do not know anyone who knows that language even today, but Ichirou is different, He knows as many people as ants in an anthill, so I thought, maybe he knows someone who can read this - Jensaro said to Godou with a faint smile on his face.

Godou understood what Jensaro was talking about, even he knew that his grandfather knew all kinds of people because of his great social skills, so he took the horn delivered and thanked him for his stay.

Jensaro denied and returned the gratitude, as he was annoying a young man like Godou.

Then Godou and the wolf left and walked around the city calmly and quietly, intending to rest in that beautiful village for 2 days and then separate and Godou return to his home in Japan as well as the wolf with his herd.

But walking a few minutes, something happened, an event, a meeting that would change the world forever, an event that indicated problems in the life of Kusanagi Godou.

\- Nach rechts stoppen jetzt - Said a soft, feminine voice on the back of Godou, who turned to see the owner of that voice.

A pretty girl was on her back, the age of her sister, 14 years old, with a straight and beautiful blond hair as the finest gold, a white and pure as the snow that was in the whole village, with a few amber Eyes like the rays of the sun itself, an innocent and delicate face like a princess, had a very elegant aura like a real princess or a snow woman, her thin and small body was covered by a thin white sweater with the Blue ends, his sleeve also had a gold button, white trousers with loose red and very warm and boots, was the suit that used the beautiful girl in front of him.

\- Deliver me dieses Objekt, sonst werde ich is mit Gewalt zu nehmen - Said the girl again in German, but Godou could not understand it.

\- Hello my name is Godou Kusanagi - The young Japanese appeared before the beautiful girl in front of his eyes.

\- So you do not speak German - Said the little girl speaking in Japanese - Then I'll say it in Japanese so you understand - Said the beautiful girl to Godou - Stop right there, give me that object or I'll take it by force - I declare the girl with A powerful voice as he pointed to Godou, who was confused.

And so, the beginning of an event begins, with that encounter.

* * *

 _AFFTERWORD_

* * *

Well and with this I finish what is the 1st chapter of this story.

And now the truth, I would like to apologize, as it is the 1st chapter of this story, it is the 1st story that I translate to English and the truth, I am terrible in this language.

So, I am aware of the high possibility of not having correctly written a word or sentence and for that very reason, I am apologizing right now with all of you.

The truth is, I feel very nervous, since, as I said before, it is my 1st translation from Spanish to English.

I'm good with the subject, but it's one thing to write words and other complete sentences, the truth, I've never been given English, but I wanted to prove that it came out to me, that's why I'm really nervous.

I hope the fic is to his liking and he has not done something really bad.

Well, with these last words, I say goodbye, praying that I have not ruined it and that it is to your liking.

Without more to say...

We read later.


End file.
